


TikTok

by PixieDust294



Series: 31 Challenge [18]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent Friendship, Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294
Summary: Ronan Lynch is terrible with technology and gets introduced to TikTok by Adam.
Relationships: Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent, Adam Parrish/Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 31 Challenge [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	TikTok

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea at almost midnight last night. I hope you like it and enjoy the idea of Ronan being pissed that everyone sees he's secretly a sap.

Ronan huffed as he threw himself down on the sofa beside Adam. 

“I swear to God, if I hear that ridiculous song one more time, I am going to throw that phone out the window. Why do you keep playing it?” He grumbled. Adam had come home for the weekend and spent a large portion of his time so far scrolling on his phone. 

“It’s on some TikToks.” Adam explained, He lifted his arm so that Ronan could lean into him.

“Like the noise a clock makes?” 

“No. They’re videos that people put up. Some things trend and lots of people do it, hence the repeated song.” Adam explained. 

“Isn’t that vine?”

“Kind of. Vine doesn’t exist anymore.” Adam typed a username into the search page. “Watch these ones with me. They dress as Sirius from Harry Potter.” Ronan watched as the boy on the screen waved a Gryffindor flag before jumping and transitioning into a darker scene with the person wearing a leather jacket and nothing underneath it. 

“Oh, I see why you watch these.” Ronan quipped. “As long as you remember, you can look but you can’t touch.” Adam pushed Ronan off him, his cheeks burning.

Adam did reduce his TikTok watching time, as eager as Ronan to spend time enjoying the reunion. The weekend went by in a quick blur of domesticity; Adam and Ronan cooking together, cleaning, messing around with Opal and doing farm chores. On Sunday, when it became time to leave, Adam dragged his heels. He packed his book bag as slowly as possible and found as many excuses to delay his departure as possible. 

“Babe,” Ronan said, grabbing Adam’s arm as he began looking for paper so that he could write down a ‘quick’ recipe they’d briefly spoken about. “I love you, but if you don’t leave now, you’re not going to get there until four in the morning and whilst I am well aware that you can function on less than no sleep, you don’t have to now. And it’s dangerous for you to drive when you’re too tired.” Adam immediately deflated and sighed. He hugged Ronan tight, wishing for the day that he didn’t need to let go. 

“I just want to check something upstairs first,”Adam told Ronan. He ran up the stairs before Ronan could stop him. In their bedroom, Adam opened Ronan’s t shirt drawer and took one out. He slipped it into his small bag of clothes and went back downstairs, where Ronan was waiting on the bottom step, worrying at his bottom lip. “Walk me out?” He asked. Ronan nodded and took Adam’s hand. Together they walked to his car. Ronan opened the driver’s door and pulled Adam’s bag off his shoulder. He tossed it into the back seat over the headrest and pulled Adam close. 

“Tamquam,” he whispered

“Alter idem.” Adam replied, looking up to kiss Ronan one more time before he left. 

It had been a few days since Adam had got back from his weekend at the barns. He filled his time with work, school and studying. It was Friday when he got a call from Blue. 

“Since when has Ronan had a TikTok?” she asked. 

“What?” Adam replied, confused. “He didn’t even know what it was until the weekend.” 

“First of all, that doesn’t surprise me. Second of all, he clearly knows what it is now because he has over a thousand hits on a video that came up on my For You page.” Adam was stunned. “I’m sending you a link.” Blue told him and hung up without a goodbye. Seconds later, Adam’s phone pinged and he clicked the link that Blue had sent him. The song started. 

Jenny, darling, you’re my best friend.

Pictures of Adam swam onto the screen.

But there’s a few things, that you don’t know of

Pictures of Ronan and the barns replaced Adam’s pictures. 

Why I borrow your lipstick so often

A video of Ronan applying lipstick. Adam assumed that it belonged to Blue.

I’m using your shirt as a pillow case. 

Adam’s heart melted at the sight of his old Coca Cola shirt scrunched into a ball on Ronan’s pillow. 

I wanna ruin our friendship, we should be lovers instead. 

Ronan laughed at himself and did a little dance, before walking towards the camera to turn it off. 

Adam didn’t know what to say but pulled his phone out and dialled Ronan’s number anyway. Ronan answered on the last possible ring.

“What’s up?” He answered, “Thought we were video calling later. Not bailing on me are you, Parrish?” 

“Um, no. Just had a question.” 

“O-kay,” Ronan drew out the ‘o,’ “What is it?” 

“Did, did you make me a TikTok? I mean, I know you made me a TikTok, but how? Why? Did you know, there’s like a thousand views on it?” 

There was silence on the other end of the phone. 

“Ro?” 

“How are there views on it? I couldn’t work out how to send it to you, so I just deleted the stupid app off the phone.” Adam laughed a little and shook his head. 

“Babe, just because you delete the app, it doesn’t mean the video goes away. How are you this bad with technology at our age?” 

“Fuck off.” Ronan bit acidly. 

“If it’s any consolation, I liked it.” Adam tried to placate Ronan, even though he couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Whatever.” 

“I’ve got class now, but we”ll video chat later? You’ll need to press the blue square with the white camera on it, or maybe I should call and then you just have to press the green button. Can you manage that, Grandpa?” 

“Just wait until we see each other next, then we’ll see who’s laughing.” Ronan threatened before he hung up. Adam opened up his text messages. 

ADAM

I really did like it. Love you xx

RONAN

I love you too. For some reason. Xx

ADAM

Also, I totally stole one of your shirts to sleep with too. Xx

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Ronan would put a lot of time and effort into the actual video and then give up after 5 seconds if the send to boyfriend button wasn't immediately visible.   
> iI did have different fonts for the texts and song but they got lost when i pasted into the site


End file.
